Connor-G074
|} Biography Early Life and Recruitment Connor was born on June 27, 2538 to parents Arthur Raymond and Elizabeth Foster, both of whom were high-ranking officers of Vanguard Corporation. He also had an elder brother named Sebastian Raymond. Although his mother was always kind and caring towards to him, his father was at times harsh towards him, under the belief that such treatment would strengthen them. But all in all, Connor's family was a happy one, and his parents showed great love towards him and his brother. Soon before long, things began to change. His parents became less gleeful and more tense and worried. Every evening, when they arrived, they wore faces of tiredness and full of tension. It was evident to the brothers that things were not going well with the military. Probably more news about the so-called alien "Covenant" that was fighting humanity. Connor never thought he would see the Covenant, but looking at his parents made him feel a bit scared as well. Seldom did Connor see his parents joyful and happy then, and their work-hours increased. One day, both of his parents mysteriously disappeared. They went to work early in the morning but never returned. The next day, various of his parents' friends-at-work approached him and discussed what to do with him and his elder brother. Ultimately, they decided that sending both of them to an orphanage was the best way since none of them were interested in raising them. Unable to control himself, his elder brother, who was already suffering from depression regarding past events, took a handgun his parents hid in their wardrobe and shot himself on the terrace. Connor was unfortunate enough to watch his brother perform the act, and the incident left an imprint in his mind forever. However, being very young at that time, he did not know what was happening and why his brother did something like that. Connor was indeed confused and a little scared when he was sent off to an orphanage a little while later. In reality, his parents were called from the higher authorities of the VSFC to take part in the Human-Covenant War, going on a suicidal operation. Since Arthur and Elizabeth had a long track record of successful operations in their career, they were called, along with forty-eight other battle-hardened officers, on a mission against the Covenant, about which little was known. However, it was indeed pretty sure that his parents wouldn't return, so they spent their last night well together, going out and exploring the colorful cities on Rudra, before leaving the next day secretly, never to come back again. Connor's brother Sebastian heard his parents discuss this and could not hold any longer when their sudden disappearance the next day proved his fears right. At the age of five, Connor entered the Bachchan's Orphanage for Children. Life at the orphanage was tough, and although his parents' associates did send him to a well-off orphanage instead of the poorly-funded ones, the experience at the place was quite different. There was never a friendly atmosphere—something that is expected in orphanages—but either way, Connor was terrified. Even at such a young age, Connor and the rest of the kids were forced to do various tasks. Connor initially resisted to do them, but staying there was equivalent to doing work, and if they tried to escape the work, children would be brutally punished. Connor, who tried to stop being a coward, resisted the first time, which led to him being beaten. Instead of being more scared of the caretakers at the facility on being beaten, Connor's dislike came into existence. This resulted in aggression and rash behavior towards the people, which slowly extended to a few of the other children there too. The orphanage would indulge its children in sports, and thus Connor developed a natural talent for them, becoming quite agile and quick compared to other kids of his age. He was in the top three performing kids there, which also developed a thought in his mind that he was indeed a special kid, and the sports was something he liked the orphanage for. However, the harsh life also meant that Connor would grow up as a rude kid, and although he did have friends, he was aggressive towards others who tried to bully him or others, earning his place as an unstable pseudo-guardian among the orphanage kids. One fine day, Connor was informed by one of the orphanage's staff members that a few people had come for him. He was approached by a few ONI agents, who revealed their affiliation and said that they wanted to discuss something with him. Career Personality Equipment Quotes were the best , we still aren't perfect. But that doesn't matter for the bond we have, all of us.|Connor-G074, to the rest of Gamma Company.}} Trivia Category:Gamma Company Category:DoH SPARTANs